The Good Old Memories
by Lovely girl 10
Summary: We all have seen the new tournaments and the new characters. But now we will turn back to the beginning in remembrance of the first Super Smash Bros fighting tournament when there was only twelve fighters. A retelling of the beginning of Super Smash Bros. (Story is on hold until my other stories are finished.)
1. Secrets

The Good Old Memories

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing that deals with the Super Smash Bros. Nintendo owns them.

Happy 15th anniversary to Super Smash Bros. the classic

_Summary: We all have seen the new tournaments and the newcomers that were added into the smash series. But this time, lets take a few steps back into the past where the main twelve fighters first began in the series. A new look into the classic super smash bros._

* * *

Chapter 1- Secrets

The clear night sky showed the full moon and the stars as they shined brightly above the three story mansion where the smashers were residing for the night. Every night, the fighters rest in their rooms to regain their strength for the next tournament. However, tonight was one of those nights were it was going to be a little bit different.

In a bush nearby the mansion and not far from the forest where most of the training exercises were held, Bowser and Ganondorf poked their heads out of the huge bush in order to get a better look at the mansion and studied some of the rooms in the upper levels.

"I don't get why we have to wait out here when we could be sleeping in our nice comfy beds," Wario complained as he moved some of the leaves out of his sight to see what was going on.

Both Bowser and Ganondorf glared daggers at the plummer with the biking helmet. "I think we should explain to him why we are out here," Bowser whispered to the King of Evil.

"No, no, no, lets see how long it takes him and Wolf to notice." Ganondorf hushed, a grin written on his face.

"You know that if you stall me too long you will be in for a big beating if you don't tell us why you dragged us out here in the first place." Wolf warned as he stood tall in the bush, only the top half of his usual battle clothing was exposed. "If there is nothing good going on, I will be-" He was immediately cut short when Ganon placed his hand over his companions mouth in order to hush him.

"Then let me ask you something, Wolf. What is it about the twenty-sixth of April when most of our competitors, the veterans of the smash bros., disappear into the wilderness for the whole night?" Ganon asked, "Bowser and I already tried to go into their secret hideout twice before this year, and yet we cannot find it, no matter how many times we try, we always end up failing."

"But failure is not an option for us this time, Ganon, and neither is giving up!" Bowser assured with a nod. "By this night, we will find that secret hideout and spoil their moment of peace."

"So you are saying that the heroes have a secret hideout that we have not seen yet? And they never included us in on the fun?" Wario guessed with a growl. "COUNT ME IN!" Bowser had to bonk Wario in the head before the sound of doors were beginning to open. The group of rivals crouched down into the bush again so that nobody could see them. The sound of crickets could be heard throughout the night.

"Look up there!" The King of Evil whispered in anticipation as the moment finally arrived.

Up on one of the balconies, Ganon recognized that the shadowed figure looking observantly from above was Link. As if sensing that there was no trouble from the ground level, the hero of twilight climbed onto the balcony rails and jumped from his room to the grass as he rolled on his landing. He didn't receive any bruises on his legs from jumping three feet from the air.

The villain smashers kept silent as they watched the green clad hero walking casually past the bush and trekked into the forest as if he was in a trance. Another soft thuds on the ground could be heard as the new shadowed figures went into the forest, though the villains and rivals could hardly tell who was who.

The first figures were recognized to be Mario with Luigi as they ran quietly into the forest, followed almost immediately by Fox and Samus as they jumped down from their balconies and ran into the forest. The villains didn't know where Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Kirby, and the pokemon were at, but after when Ness and Captain Falcon disappeared, the villains got out of the bush as they remembered where the heroes went off to. However, Wario was having a tough time of getting the twigs off of his uniform as they ran into the forest.

Going deep into the Forest of Many Mysteries, Ganondorf led the group as they studied the woods that are covered in shadows. Remembering where to go this time, the King of Evil told the other villains silently to go left, "This was where Bowser and I got lost the last time. When we went to the right, all we got ourselves into was a trap that was set up for us." He noted, shivering from the time when he and the koopa were surrounded by an army of redeads. It took them two days to get out of that room.

"The heroes set up a trap for you two last time?" Wario asked curiously.

Bowser nodded while rolling his eyes. "The last two times we tried to go through this place, it seemed like the heroes were intent on protecting their hideout. Well, we will have to be more persistent into breaking in."

As they trekked a bit more into the dark forest, Wolf and Wario began to look around, seeing a few different things that they never originally saw in the first place. Some of the items were very old, probably from back when the smash tournament first started. Still the villains never understood why the veteran smashers kept those old things whenever they get the new items to use.

Right by some of the trees there were only thirteen doors, there was only one door that didn't have a symbol on its metal frame, and the others had a different symbol that associated with a different hero. For example, the red mushroom on one door signified Mario, another had the Triforce with a glowing green triangle on the bottom right which definitely was Link's symbol.

Trailing his fingers over the metal frames of the doors, Wario grinned sheepishly. "Which door will lead to the secret hideout?"

"This one first," Bowser pointed to the door with a green mushroom on it, which tells the person that it is Luigi's door, and pulled the door open in one swing. The Koopa Kings eyes were wide open as he tried to see any traps that might be in the room. Seeing that the coast was clear, Bowser waved his hand telling the others to come inside.

Sadly for them however, when they closed the door, the area seemed dark. Nothing could be seen in the area, until once when they took their first steps, something on the floor snaps. The next thing that happened was when the villains found themselves falling through a trapdoor, leading to who knows where as they screamed in shock.

* * *

Inside of a beautiful meadow where the trees were surrounding a lonely tree stump, the twelve heroes in the smash tournament began to come out of the shadows. The first ones that were there were Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu as they tiptoed over to the stump to sit down right by it. Donkey Kong however, prefers to hang around in the trees as he watches the other heroes that were coming into the meadow. The next ones that showed up were Mario and Luigi as they quietly walked inside of the meadow, making sure to not step on the flowers that were on the ground.

As the plummer brothers took a seat on the soft grass, Link could be seen walking into the meadow soon after the plummer's arrival. His sharp blue eyes blinked a few times as he stopped his walking, he turned his gaze toward one of the trees and decided to lean on it for support, crossing his arms as he watched for the others that had yet to come.

Fox and Samus came into the meadow a minute later as they decided to sit on the grass, followed almost immediately by Ness and Captain Falcon. Kirby was the only one who was fashionably late as usual to the meeting they were having for tonight. The cute pink puffball sat down on the ground next to Pikachu and Jigglypuff.

Mario cleared his throat as he looked around the area. "Everyone is here and present?"

The red plummer saw the Hero of Twilight nod his head, telling him that he is here. Fox and Captain Falcon were heard saying, "Here!", while the two pokemon, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong, jumped up and down before they took their seats again. Kirby and Luigi waved to Mario and Samus and Ness just gave him the cue to continue with the meeting.

The meeting went on for quite a while as they went through all of the things that would be needed when the new tournament comes up. They even talked about what they thought of the newcomers as they talked them over in private. So far for the old pros, Mario, Link, and the others were very excited to know that Megaman was joining them in the new tournament, while for the Villager and for the Wii Fit Trainer, they had no idea of what to say.

"The Wii Fit Trainer seems okay," Samus noted. "I just hope that by the end of the events, she doesn't get all of us to do what she does."

"I am happy to have Rosalina in our group!" Mario told happily. "And I believe that Zelda and Peach will be happy with the arrangement."

"But what about Daisy, Mario?" Luigi asked in a pouting mood, "I wanted her to be in our group since the time we were in the Melee tournament!"

"Settle down, Luigi." Link assured with his calm attitude. "You might have that chance yet to have your princess in the tournament. I have been getting fan letters saying that they want my partner Midna to be in my group."

"And here I thought that I was getting requests to let my girlfriend Krystal join in on the fun." Fox smiled at the hero as he gave a thumbs up, Link returned the gesture with a nod.

"Still, you can't blame our curiosity by letting other players that we never had before in the tournament," Captain Falcon assured. "It almost reminds me of when Ness and I arrived into the group. Aside from all of you well known heroes, me and Ness were practically famous in the tournament!" Ness rolled his eyes on the comment, yet he gave a small smile.

The sound of surprised screams reached the meadow as the twelve main heroes turned to the direction of the sound, hearing Ganon's yelling and Wario's shrieking as the heroes chuckled. "Going through the traps again are they?" Luigi yawned.

"At least that maze we made back from the first time we were in the tournament will keep them busy for a long time to come." Samus smiled, taking her helmet off and readjusted her ponytail for a bit. "Makes me wonder again why we had to make it difficult for our rivals to come here."

Link reminded her as he took out his sword to set it right by him. "They must not know the real truth of what happened in this place." Even Pikachu, Jigglypuff and Yoshi agreed with him by nodding their heads.

"Still it seems so weird that its been many years since we first started to come to this place to remember what happened the first time we came here for the tournament." Fox recalled as he cocked his head. "After all, this _was_ the original place where we came to battle against each other."

Mario nodded, agreeing with his friend. "And I am glad that I get to have you guys as my longtime friends."

Ness mused as he nods his head in agreement. "I miss those good old days when it was just us twelve fighters in the tournament." Technically, all of those fighters thought that it was true. With all of those new fighters coming in, they could not even find time to hang out with each other. Luckily, they scheduled to meet in the meadow during the night of April twenty-sixth so that they can have some peace and quiet.

At the beginning of the first tournament with that same date, the twelve heroes had gathered to that one place to find something new besides their everyday heroic deeds in their worlds. It all started with the invitations.

* * *

_Author's Note:Here is the first chapter. I researched the date for when Super Smash bros came out and I am purposely using it in this story to mark the anniversary for the game. The next chapter is coming soon so stay tuned. The story is going to be a lot different from what the game implies, you can call it a retelling if you want._


	2. The invitations

The Good Old Memories

By: Lovely Girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.

_I apologize for not making some of the paragraphs very long. I will do my best to give all of the smashers the attention they deserve._

* * *

Chapter 2- the invitations

The invitations first came to Mario and Luigi's world, the Mushroom Kingdom. We find our plumbers hanging out at Peach's castle, bored out of their minds as they lay down on the pink carpet watching the blue partly cloudy sky in the new ceiling window.

"What on earth should we do, Mario?" Luigi asked tiredly. The carpet is just so comfy to the green plumber that he almost fell asleep as he and his brother watched the window that Peach and her toads were constructing.

"Bowser has not showed up to kidnap Peach for quite a while," Mario noted as he made a snow angel on the soft carpet. "And we haven't had an adventure for quite a while. We can't ask Peach or Toad if they can come on an adventure with us, since they will be heading out to visit Daisy pretty soon after the window is done."

"Why don't we look for something that we have never discovered before, bro?" Luigi offered as he turned on the carpet, lying down on his stomach and look at the red plumber.

"Are you kidding me, Luigi?" Mario asked with a sigh. "We have checked out most of the Mushroom Kingdom and the kingdoms beyond that. I highly doubt there is something that we have missed in our travels."

"Mario! Luigi! There is something in the mail for you two." A yellow Toad came up to the men as he gave them an enclosed envelope that held a symbol that they have never seen before.

Mario and Luigi perked up as they stood up and took the envelope from the Toad, saying thank you as they studied the symbol. It was a circle with a horizontal line and a vertical line across from each other on the bottom left side. The plumbers looked at each other in confusion. They have never even seen that symbol before.

"Let's read what the message says." Mario said, ripping into the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. "It says.. _Dear fellow heroes, I am holding a fighting tournament in the next few days and I want to find some good potential competitors for my tournament. I would like to have you two in on the fun. There will be new places where you can have your battles, you will meet new friends from different worlds, and there will be a prize to win at the end. This fighting tournament is called the Super Smash Brothers. So, are you up for it heroes?"_

"Who is it from Mario?" Luigi asked, looking at the message closely. "Hmm... It doesn't say who it is from. Should we even think about going over to the tournament and see what is over there?" Suddenly, a new little message came up underneath the last one. Luigi quickly read it out loud. "_We also have cake and other fabulous foods for you to try."_

"Count me in." Mario yelled in excitement as he rushed into his room to pack up his stuff for the long trip. Luigi looked at his brother with a weird expression on his face, he knows that his brother usually goes somewhere whenever there is cake involved.

"Hold your fire Mario," Luigi shouts as Mario is just about to head out the door with his suitcase in his hand. "Wait for me! I am coming with you." Luigi rushes in the same fashion as Mario to pack his suitcase full of clothes and all the necessary items for the long trip ahead. The green plumber was panting heavily as he made it to the door before Mario even opened it.

"Okay now, Luigi, are you ready for a new adventure?" Mario asks, a smile on his face as he and Luigi walk out of the castle.

"I was hoping for an adventure that doesn't use cake as a bribery to make us go on one." Luigi grumbled as he carried his suitcase. Leaving the Mushroom castle behind, Mario and Luigi promised the other toads that they will return once when the new tournament is finished.

XXXXXX

On an island far away from where the Mushroom Kingdom was residing, Yoshi is seen taking a nap underneath his palm tree right by the huge lake where the roaring waters struck the rocks. A few different colored Yoshi eggs were surrounding the green Yoshi that is peacefully snoozing.

The sound of snapping twigs got the sleeping dinosaur to stir from his slumber. Yoshi yawned as he rubbed his eyes and looked around to see where the sound was coming from. He decided to go check it out as he tiptoed away from the Yoshi eggs and looked behind one of the trees. The young dinosaur got excited when he noticed Mario and Luigi walking through the island with their suitcases in toe.

"How far do you think that new fighting tournament is going to be once when we find it?" Luigi asked his brother. Yoshi raised one eyebrow up, if he had any, and walked a little bit closer to where his friends are. Luigi noticed who was coming up beside him and his brother before Mario noticed his trusty steed. "Oh Yoshi! Didn't think Mario and I would find you here."

Speaking in his Yoshi language, the dinosaur pointed towards the mens suitcases, wondering where they are going. "We are invited to a fighting tournament called Super Smash Brothers, Yoshi." Mario explained. "Only the best of the best can get into the tournament to battle different people from different worlds."

Yoshi looked at the plumbers curiously and asked them in his language if he would like to join them. "Do you really think you are tough enough to be with us in the tournament, Yoshi?" Mario asks, concerned for his friend. Yoshi nods furiously, showing them his eggs and flicking his tongue toward a pile of apples that were right by the tree and gobbled it up. "Okay, if you say so. Let's continue where we left off."

Mario and Luigi continued walking through the island with Yoshi following them closely behind.

XXXXXXX

On another island that is far different from Yoshi's island, Donkey Kong is swinging through the trees as he makes sure that the jungle he lives in is safe from K. Rool. The gorilla happily plucks a banana from one of the trees he was swinging by and peels away the banana peel to take a bite of his favorite treat.

D.K. climbs up the vine close by his little treehouse and goes inside to find everything the way it is when he was out. His hammock is still hanging right by the picture of Candy Kong, his radio is sitting on a little table with no sound coming from its stereo, and his red carpet with his logo still had leftover banana peels surrounding it.

Everything is the way it should be, until the gorilla spotted the letter on the table right by his radio. D.K. cocked an eyebrow as he grabbed the letter. Could the message be from K. Rool? No, it was something different from what the crocodile had. As he read the letter, D.K. smirked. "Yes, Donkey will come to battle whoever comes to the tournament."

The king of the jungle ran outside and grabbed the vines as he swings past the trees and the animals that were staring at him in awe and wonder. As he swings from tree to tree, Donkey Kong thought to himself. "I hope the prize is a big banana."

XXXXXXXX

Kirby is just rolling around in his favorite meadow he found in Dreamland where he is free to frolic to his hearts desire. King Dee Dee Dee was not in the mood to mess around with the pink puffball so Kirby took that opportunity to enjoy himself while he is outside. After a while, Kirby got tired of throwing himself into a pile of flowers as he laid down on the grass to gaze at the stars above. It is nighttime after all so he can have a good look at the stars.

It was until he saw something flying in the sky, Kirby stood up and watched silently in awe as a piece of paper fell down right beside him. The hero of Dreamland quickly read through the paper and giggled in glee as he summoned his flying star platform and headed straight toward where the paper told him to go to.

XXXXXXX

A wild Pikachu and Jigglypuff are just strolling through an unnamed town where they reside in. It is nighttime where they are at and everyone has gone off to bed. The pokemon usually go to the town when everyone is asleep so that they didn't have to worry over getting captured by any trainer that will come their way.

As they strolled through the quiet street where there was usually traffic, the pokemon spotted a window with many different sizes of T.V. screens and decided to watch what was on one of the channels.

Pikachu sighed happily as he watched the one t.v. where a cooking channel was on. Jigglypuff giggled as she studied one other t.v. that had a fashion show on. Another t.v. had an advertisement about a tournament that didn't need any trainers to battle in. This caught Pikachu and Jigglypuff's attention as they listened to what the t.v. had to offer.

Pikachu turned to Jigglypuff and spoke in its language to talk to the normal type pokemon. Both of the pokemon nodded in agreement as they broke out into a run, leaving behind the t.v. as they headed off toward where the tournament was waiting for them.

XXXXXXX

"Thank you so much for saving Hyrule, Link." Princess Zelda said in gratitude as she held his gloved hands. Instead of talking with him in the clouds, they were standing right outside of the entrance to the abandoned Castle Town Market. "Thanks to you, Ganondorf is sealed inside of the Evil Realm. Peace will once again come to my kingdom for the time being."

Link nodded, "It is an honor for me to help my country, Princess Zelda."

"Now I think it is time that I send you back to the past where you can relive your childhood in peace." Zelda told him. Before Link could protest, Zelda explained. "All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing, Link. I was so young. I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. I dragged you into this mess, Link. It is the perfect time to amend my mistakes. You must put the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time. However, by doing this the road between the past and the future will be closed."

"Are you sure that this needs to be done, princess?" Link questioned cautiously. "What if there is another way we can still be together? I don't want to go back to the past without remembering all of the places I went to and the many friends I found. I simply don't want to forget everything that has happened."

"You won't forget. I assure you, Link." Zelda said, the hero could see hope within her eyes. "I won't steal away your memories of the future here. I want you to warn my past self of the danger that will come forth to Hyrule if nothing is to be done." She held out her hand to him. "I want you to give the Ocarina to me, Link. Since I am a sage, I can bring you back to your original time with it."

Link began to search through his pocket and slowly took out the Ocarina of Time. He didn't want to go back into his original time, but he knew that his wish to stay in the future here will not come true. The hero held his breath as he slowly began to place the ocarina in Zelda's hands.

All of a sudden, someone shouted. "Hey Link!"

Link stopped what he was doing and turned around to see who was calling him. It was a postman who is running straight for the hero and the princess. The hylians waited to see what was the matter as the postman went through his letter bag and presented one of them to Link. "I have a letter that the hero should have a look at. I will head back to Kakariko Village to tell the citizens that the tyrant is vanquished."

Speechless over getting a letter, Link cocked an eyebrow as he and the princess watched the postman disappear back to wherever he came from. The hero ripped open the envelope and took out a piece of paper, reading it thoroughly. After reading what was in the paper, a mischievous smile appeared on Link's face.

"Looks like I am staying in the future for a little while longer." Link stated as he put the paper away in his pocket, turning to the princess and bowed.

"How come Link?" Princess Zelda wondered. "What did the letter say that made you so happy?"

"There is a fighting tournament that is in need of a hero." Link said, remembering what the letter said. "And my guess is that somebody wants me to join in on the tournament. You don't need to worry about me, I will come back and return to my time in the past later on."

At that explanation, Zelda relaxed a little as she watched Link play the ocarina and summoned the blue crystal he always gets stuck in after a fight. "Just be careful over there Link!" She warned him before he fully vanished from her sight.

XXXXXXX

Scanning through her map of the different places she has already visited in the past, Samus was beginning to wonder if she should try to discover a different planet or check out the places for old time sake to remind herself of what she had found.

The bounty hunter had been trying to figure out countless theories about what happened with the Space Pirates and the other villains that she faced or hasn't found yet. They could possibly be hiding somewhere in a different planet, one that Samus has not discovered yet. The other theory was that she spooked them into submission after showing them who they were messing with.

Samus cracked a small grin at the thought. She is after all a very intimidating bounty hunter, one that is way more stubborn than all the others before her. She became alert when she noticed something new on her screen. The bounty hunter looked at it with caution before she raised her pointer finger and touched the screen, opening the new message.

Reading through the information on the screen, Samus sighed. "Wonder if I can show some of my skills on that little planet where the tournament is. Perhaps there is some sort of disaster with the aliens." She shook her head. "Whatever. I might as well check this out. It is better than being bored to death with nothing to do."

Samus touched the screen again, making the message disappear as she grabbed onto one of her spaceship levers and pulled it back a bit to put her space jet into high gear. She positioned her jet toward where the planet Earth would be in the cosmos and let her mode of transportation fly through space.

XXXXXXX

Fox stood right by the large window which overlooks the stars that shined brightly in the Lylat System with his arms crossed. Not being able to find anything wrong with the planets he protected from Andross, the leader of the Star Fox team thought that it might be reasonable to gaze at the stars instead of being bored to death by looking through the maps of every single planet and galaxy he checked over for any new danger that might come up at any given time.

The lead pilot turned his gaze from the stars outside of his spaceship to where his teammates are working at in their usual spots. Slippy is busy working on giving Rob 64 a new update in his system so that he can be of more use to the team, Fox wasn't sure about what the new update is but Slippy assured him that the robot will do fine once when the update is finished. Peppy was going through an old photo album he found and is commenting to himself of how good the old times were when he and Fox's father first started the Star Fox team. Falco is not in the same room where Peppy and Slippy are at, so Fox assumed that his friend is in the training arena getting ready for whenever the next battle might be coming.

"Something troubling you, Fox?" Peppy's voice caught Fox off guard as he jumped a bit in shock. The leader saw that the old bunny had turned away from the photo album to start a conversation.

"There's no trouble, Peppy," Fox said quickly as he composed himself. "I just feel that there is nothing else to do but wait until something big happens. I think I am getting tired of waiting for something that might not come up."

Peppy nodded. "Your father was like that as well when he was alive. He could not stand it when everything is quiet in the Lylat System. He always tried to find out what is happening so that he could be there before the enemy plans to attack." Fox cracked a small smile at the thought. He couldn't help but admire Peppy for reminding the young leader that he is every bit like his father.

Something beeped loudly on one of the computers as Slippy stopped what he was doing with Rob and rushed over to see what was up. Fox and Peppy walked over to the same computer where Slippy was searching, and Falco just walked into the main room as he moved his shoulders in a circular motion to ease the aching muscles from his training session.

"Somethings up guys," Slippy told as he looked at the computer closely. "There's a message here that has no return address."

"It must be a prank from Star Wolf." Falco assumed as he came over to read what Slippy and the others were looking at.

Slippy read through the message carefully. "It says here that a new tournament is coming soon and the host wants to have one of us to come over to join in on the fun. There will be different heroes from all over the world that are coming over and a prize will be awarded to the winner of the Super Smash Brothers tournament."

Fox didn't say anything as he blinked his eyes in shock. Somehow the mention of a new tournament is gaining his full interest. He looked back and forth between his trusted companions as he listened to the conversation.

"So who should go to the tournament?" Slippy asked. "It shouldn't be me. I have to take care of the ship. And I highly doubt that Peppy could go, since he is not in perfect shape to go to the place."

Falco stretched out his arms in the air and cracked his knuckles. "I think I will go to that tournament and see what is up. I have been itching for an adventure like this."

At that moment, Fox shook his head at his friend. "No, Falco. It is better if I go to that place." Before Falco could protest, Fox raised his hand in front of him to tell the co-pilot to be silent for a moment. "I need you here to take care of things Falco. I trust that you can keep an eye on everyone and make sure that nothing goes wrong while I am out."

Falco scoffed teasingly. "Just promise me that when the next tournament comes up, you bring me along, okay Fox?" Fox nodded in agreement as he gave a salute to his friends and rushed out of the main room. After a few seconds when the leader left, Falco clapped his hands together and said to the others. "What do you say we watch some movies while Fox is out of the building?"

"Yeah, lets party hard like there is no tomorrow." Slippy yelled in excitement. Peppy just shook his head and chuckled lightly as he returned his gaze to the photo album.

At the hallway where the arwings are being held at, Fox is seen running with great speed straight toward his flying contraption. While he was running, Fox wondered what it would be like at the tournament, how many new competitors he will face, and so much more. He figured that he doesn't need to worry about not being prepared for what he will face pretty soon. He smiled in anticipation as he allowed his adrenaline take control over his speed.

Once he arrived right by his arwing, Fox jumped inside and pressed the button to close the arwings hood. He then pressed on a few other buttons to put his flying jet into gear. It didn't take long for the arwing to wake up and launch itself into space as it flew out of the Great Fox with as much grace as possible. Fox can be heard laughing in joy as he steered the arwing to where he needed to go.

XXXXXXX

Captain Falcon raced around his race track as he clicked on the timing clock he had in his hand and dashed through about half of the course. It had been pretty quiet where the notorious racer and bounty hunter is residing. A little to quiet for his taste anyway. But who is he to complain when he can have some time to himself from all of his adventures he had? He wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet before something came up to take his vacation away from him.

After racing around the whole track, Captain Falcon decided to go around the front of his house to check on his mailbox. It only took a couple of seconds for him to get around his house and arrive at the mailbox. He checked inside to see if anybody sent him a fan letter or a special offer that one of his friends have found out from another island that is in need of help.

There wasn't anything that interested him in the letter he found, but the mention of a new tournament where he can battle some new people caught the captains attention as he smiled. "I'll show them my moves." He said as he took out his car controller and pressed the blue button to call on his Blue Falcon vehicle and climbed inside. The flying jet zoomed off into the sky in a blink of an eye.

XXXXXXX

Ness is seen walking around his home town, Onett, as he looked from left to right in order to keep an eye out for any new enemies that might come to attack his town. So far, nothing has happened yet. Everything is safe and sound the way it should be, in addition everyone except him was asleep since night came early. It was daylight savings time for the people to fall back one hour than usual, there was no problem with that.

The young boy looked up in surprise when he spotted a piece of paper flying in the gentle wind breeze. The paper landed right in the soft wet grass as Ness came over to see why it was there and not in the garbage where it should be. When Ness picked it up, he could see some words on the paper and a new symbol that he did not recognize before. It was difficult for him to read the paper since the ink is beginning to fade to a point where the boy could not understand what the paper was saying.

He did manage to find out that there was a tournament coming up in a few days, at least that part in the paper had not faded from the loss of ink. Ness looked back up to stare at his little town he had protected from Gigya's and its army. He knew that his friends can try to handle things on their own while he is out of town.

Folding up the paper in his hands, Ness went over to his house quickly and made a note to his friends, telling them in the note that he is going to visit a new place by himself and that he will be safe from harm while he is going on his trip. After he finished his note, Ness used some of his physic powers to teleport himself over to the location where the tournament is being held at.

* * *

_Author's Note: Whose invitation did you like the most in here? Personally, I think I overdid it with Mario and Luigi's invitation. Who knew that Mario's weakness is his appetite for cake. And Link just got saved by the bell when his invitation came and rescued him from being sent back into time. I really enjoyed writing those parts. Just a little fact for you to know, in the last chapter how is it possible for Twilight Princess Link to remember what happened in the past when his Ocarina of Time incarnation first came to the Super Smash Bros series? I somehow believe that there is a connection to how the two Links are able to remember what happened throughout the whole Smash series. Did you know that? Review whenever you have time as I decide what will come to the next chapter. Stay tuned._


	3. Settling in before the challenge

The Good Old Memories

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

* * *

Chapter 3- Settling in before the challenge

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi took a break on the path they were walking on to get to the tournament as the red plumber took his suitcase and opened it to pass out bottles of water to his brother and steed. Luigi drank his water slowly and Yoshi just unscrewed the cap and drank his whole bottle. "We must be getting close are we, Mario?" The green plumber asked curiously

Mario nodded, "It shouldn't be too far now. Only a couple of more miles probably and then we are there." After when they finished off their drinks, they resumed their walking on the path. It didn't take long for the small group to find a building in the distance. "Look over there!" Mario pointed out the building as he smiled. Both Yoshi and Luigi stared at the building in awe and wonder.

The building that they found is actually a huge two story mansion with a large battle field in the backyard. Mario studied everything that his eyes could find from the windows to the garden trail on the edges of the mansion, he almost thought that Peach would be jealous by how fancy this mansion was compared to her castle, not that it is much better than hers of course but you may never know with the Mushroom princess. The coloring on the mansion is bright yellow and the rooftop is a brown color.

"Finally, we are here." Luigi sighed in relief as he smiled. The two plumbers and Yoshi broke out into a run toward the mansion. Once they arrived at the door, Mario knocked on it a few times, calling. "Hello? Anyone here yet?" Both of the plumbers put their ears on the door, trying to hear who might be on the other side.

"I guess we are the first ones here." Luigi guessed honestly as he giggled the doorknob to open the door, Yoshi agreed as he nodded. Suddenly, Yoshi caught sight of something coming toward them from a couple of miles away.

"What's up, Yoshi?" Mario asked his steed as he followed the dinosaurs gaze. The red plumber jumped in surprise as he called out. "Mama mia! Its D.K." Luigi turned to see the familiar gorilla with a red neck tie coming straight toward the mansion.

Donkey Kong stopped running the minute he spotted his rivals. He looked at them curiously as if wondering why they were here at the tournament as well. Mario greeted him. "Hello, D.K. are you here for the tournament as well?" The gorilla nodded as he raised his arms up and pounded his chest. "Alright then, shall we head inside?"

Mario knocked on the door again, this time, the door slowly moved on its own. "Sheesh. Is this building haunted as well?" He looked at Luigi, Yoshi and D.K. for a moment as he checked around the door, trying to see if somebody was pulling a prank on them. Nobody was in the room with them, so far. The plumbers and the dinosaur and the gorilla walked in and closed the door shut.

Studying the room from left to right, Mario and the gang could see that the living room they are standing in is very extravagant, it is too beautiful to describe with the windows, the furniture, the peaceful coloring textures, but lets just say that it is a very good light brown color that compliments the furniture and other things.

On the left, Luigi could see a staircase that could possibly lead him and the gang to their rooms, the right side led the same way into a different area for the other guests just in case. "How about we get our stuff into our rooms?" Luigi asked the gang, but he saw that Mario , Yoshi and D.K. are already jumping around the furniture. D.K. is swinging on one of the chandeliers, Yoshi is dancing on the table, and Mario is just jumping on the huge couch.

Luigi cleared his throat as he taps his shoe at them with his arms crossed and sent a look to tell them that there is no time to play around. Immediately, the group stopped and got what the silent message was as they went to where their rooms were.

Mario and Luigi found the room they were sharing and figured out which bed they should sleep in since they have a bedroom with two beds, and in between the beds is a nightstand with two separate alarm clocks for the plumber brothers. On their beds, which were green and red specifically, was a note with some simple questions written on them.

"Let's see," Luigi read. "It says here that we have to think of what to use for our attacks and defenses, we can have a choice to have a low and high attack or defense or even split it." The plumber brothers talked over what they are going to use as their attacks. "I will use my green fireballs as my standard move, and I will use the Super Jump Punch as my upper attack and do a Luigi Cyclone for my lower attack."

Mario rubbed his mustache in deep thought. "I think I will do a fireball too, and use my Mario Tornado as my low attack and have the Super Jump Punch too." He read the note a little more closely, "It says here we should figure out what our taunt should be. So I will grow in size as if I am receiving a Super Mushroom and then go back down to my regular size."

"But how can you do that without having a Super Mushroom?" Luigi asked. Mario showed his brother that he has twenty Super Mushrooms in his suitcase. "Oh, I guess that answers my question." The green plumber said in a worried state.

"What shall your taunt be, Luigi?" Mario asks.

"I don't even know what I should have as my taunt. I highly doubt it will be as good as yours bro." Luigi said, slightly embarrassed. Mario pats him on the back to give him some comfort.

"Just do what you normally do Luigi and I am sure you will find your special taunt." Mario assures. He later put his and Luigi's suitcase on the bed so that they can have some room to train on the floor. Mario has already done a couple of push ups and is still counting while Luigi practices his punches on the pile of pillows that he and his brother had pulled off from their beds.

Donkey Kong is very impressed with his guest room, it almost looks a lot like his old room back at the tree house, minus the banana peels of course. Same as what Mario and Luigi did, he spotted a note hanging right by the hammock he will be sleeping in for the next couple of nights. He went over to the hammock and grabbed the note, reading through it quickly.

Smiling to himself, Donkey Kong already knows what he will use for his attacks. His giant punch will be his standard move since it is a very powerful attack he can use against his opponents. An attack he calls "Spinning Kong" will be used for his upper attack and it will be a very good way for him to get back onto the field of battle if he ever gets blown away from the arena, and finally his down attack will be the Hand Slap. As for the taunt, the gorilla had no idea of what he should use for that one, but an idea came to him a few moments later.

After finally writing down what his attacks will be, Donkey Kong decides to take a little banana break so that he can wait for the tournament to start.

Yoshi is so awestruck by how beautiful his room is. It kind of reminds him of his old home on Yoshi Island. The wallpaper has the likeness of the partly cloudy sky, the carpet has some sand color to its texture and the dinosaurs bed is actually a big nest. Some of the wallpaper on the side walls have the same hills Yoshi loved to go look at.

Same as Donkey Kong and Mario and Luigi, Yoshi noticed the same note on his nest as he looks it over carefully to see what it wanted from him. Just like Donkey Kong, Yoshi already figured out what attacks he can use. His Egg Throw will be one of the special attacks, along with his Egg Lay attack and he will bring in his newest attack the Yoshi Bomb. The dinosaur wondered if by chance that he can use his Yoshi egg as a shield in case he needs to defend himself in the arena. Does Mario, Luigi, and D.K. have any shields to protect themselves on the battlefield?

He figured that he shouldn't be too concerned over his friends, they know how to take care of themselves in situations like these. Yoshi went to the big nest and takes a nap in the soft branches and leaves.

XXXXXXX

Link landed safely on the ground as the blue portal delivered him over to the mansion where the tournament is being held at. His shield and sword are safely secured on his back as he took a look around the place. He silently walked over to the door and checked it to see if it is locked. The doorknob moved very easily in his grip as he lets himself in.

The Hero of Time wondered if he really should go into the house without the hosts permission or not. Though back when he is saving Hyrule, most of the people he encountered didn't mind him walking into their home without their permission, or sometimes he only gets one or two people telling him "Did your parents just let you walk into people's homes without their permission?" But after looking for the host in the living room and the kitchen and the backyard, he shrugged it off and decided to look for his room.

He turned right and went up the stairs as he looked around the second floor, seeing that only three doors are closed and the other seven doors are opened. Link took one of the doors that is still open and closed it firmly to tell the others that will come into the hallway that this room is his. He took a look around his guest bedroom as he studied the designs that reminded him of his house back in the Kokiri Forest with a few different designs that signified his relation with the other races of Hyrule.

Link smiled and chuckled softly as he took his hat off and ruffled his blond hair a bit to freshen it up. He took his shield and sword off of his back and laid them on the bed as he went over to the door. The least he could do while being at the tournament is to get to know the other players he will encounter. To his surprise and disappointment, he spotted a note right on his door that told him that he will have to wait to see who he will meet in battle.

Link cocked his head at the note. Was the host of this tournament going to keep the other players a surprise so that neither of them would know what hit them? The Hero of Time did figure out that he is going to expect something like this happening whether he is in Hyrule or in a different country.

The note also explained to him that he will have to jot down what he will be using for his attacks and defenses of his choosing. Link knows exactly what the note wants him to do, but the big problem was that he has quite a lot of weapons to choose from for his attacks.

In order for him to decide which weapon to pick from, he set all of the weapons he found while saving Hyrule on the bed. He arranged them so that he can give them some room on the bed.

Link already knows that his main weapon will be the Master Sword since he is very much used to having it with him in his fights. He figured out on his own that his spin attack will probably be enough for him to use it as his upper attack. When it came down to what lower attack he should use, Link rearranged the weapons again, only this time he took out some of the weapons that would be of no use in battle.

He moved the Lens of Truth back inside of his pocket, same with the Ocarina of Time (Mainly to keep it safe for when he comes home to his country), and the Iron Boots. He figured that if he is out on the battlefield, the Iron Boots would slow him down. He also moved the Megaton Hammer and the fairy slingshot back inside of his pockets. He decides to keep the Golden Scale for in case he has to battle in the water, to which he highly doubted that would be possible.

Link looked at the rest of the weapons he still has on the bed. His attention turned to the magic spells that he got from the Great Fairy's as a gift. Does he actually need to use any of those magic spells while he is in the battlefield? He is a bit unsure if he should have one of them as his attacks or not, and to add to that he doesn't even know if his competition has any experience with magic.

As he looked at the three magic spells; Din's Fire, Farore's Wind, and Nayru's Love, he tried his best to be logical about what to use. Din's Fire could probably help him in battle, but it can't spread all the way to where he wants it to go. It could only get to the enemies and the items that try to block his path much like that one time in the Shadow Temple where the wood with the sharp spikes tried to get close enough to hurt him. Nayru's Love, Link thought that it could also be a good tool to help him out in battle, but it will only protect him in a short period of time. He waved it off, silently telling himself that the defense spell is out of the question for his battle. Then there was Farore's Wind, which can teleport him to a different place once when he creates it. Link shook his head as he remembered that the teleportation spell can only be used in temples, then again, he has never used the spell outside of the dungeons anyway.

The Hero of Time moved the magic spells back into his pocket as it came down to the Fairy Bow, the bombs, the Long-shot, the Boomerang, the Deku Nuts, and the Bombchus. He decided to not have the light, ice, and fire arrows with his Bow since that he didn't want to use any of the magic spells but the spin attack.

"Wait a second." Link muttered to himself as he looks back at the note. "Didn't this thing say that I will have to use something as a grab attack?" He looked again in the note to be sure that he is not skipping anything. Nope, he is doing perfectly fine.

The hero in green looked at his Golden Gauntlets as he flexed his fists in and out, thinking about whether or not he should grab his opponents with his hands. He shook his head, "I think it is better if I use the Long-shot as my grab attack. At least, I can either get close enough to them before I attack, or make them come to me."

At that statement, Link went back to the note as he ponders on what he should use as a taunt. He remembered what a taunt is like since he sees Mido doing his own taunts to him back before he even knew of his destiny to save his country. In order to practice his taunt, Link grabbed the Master Sword in his left hand and his Hylian shield on his right arm and lowers his right leg a bit to the ground, raising his left arm with the sword to the ceiling, then pulls his right leg up, pushes his right knee out to his left, while he points his foot downwards so that the end of his left boot comes to about halfway up his left shinguard.

Link also lets out a "Huh!" while he did this. He puts his right leg down on the floor so that he didn't slip or fall off balance. The hero nodded in confirmation as he wrote down what he will be doing for his taunt. Now all that's left for him is to decide what his lower attack and his shield would be.

Link lets out a scoff as he looked at his shield. "Obviously I might be the one to have a real shield in this fight. I don't need anything else to defend myself when I have that with me." He then narrows his eyes in suspicion when a certain thought came to him. "I hope that the host doesn't bring in any Like-Likes to the battlefield, because otherwise if he or she did," He didn't want to finish that sentence as he shrugs it off and looks at the remaining weapons on his bed.

For the standard move, Link finally decided to choose his old Boomerang he had found back in Zora's Fountain. He wasn't sure why he chose it, but he had a certain feeling that he could really use it in battle. He also put the Bombchus and the Deku Nuts back into his pockets, since that the Bombchus could only go to a certain mile or an inch which is not very much for a battle advantage in the field, and the Deku Nuts seemed to be a little bit too deadly if they get to close to the opponents to literally blind them.

Now all that is left is the Fairy Bow, and his bombs.

Link sighed as he rubbed his head. "Sorry Bow, but you will have to wait until the next battle round." He finally grabs the Bow and puts it away as he smiled at the fact that he has completed what is needed for his battle attacks.

Maybe next time, he will think about using the Bow in another tournament.

XXXXXXXX

Pikachu and Jigglypuff stopped their running as they noticed the huge mansion waiting for them on the end of their journey. Pikachu smiled brightly as Jigglypuff giggled at the sight.

They both ran up to the door as they listened for whoever might be right behind the door. Jigglypuff told Pikachu in its language that she doesn't hear anything, which is possibly a good thing for them since they did not want to be captured by any trainer or opponent that might want to steal them and use them for experiments or something of the like. So, they went inside of the door as they looked around at the living room and the kitchen and all of the other rooms.

Pikachu cheered happily when he discovered that the refrigerator had some ketchup and took it out of the fridge, unscrewed the cap and began to lick on the top as he gently squeezes the red substance out from the bottle.

JigglyPuff led the way to the bedroom where she and Pikachu will be staying at as they carefully climbed up the stairs and took one of the rooms that were still open and shut the door behind them. The room where the normal type and electric type pokemon are staying at has a beautiful wallpaper of Saffron City where they spent their days together battling different trainers who tried to catch them.

It is said that Jigglypuff and Pikachu are way different from all of the other pokemon because they made sure to never be caught by the trainers, even when they put up a fair fight for those who challenge them.

The two beds for the pokemon are actually twin size beds, one is yellow and the other pink. Pikachu and Jigglypuff were pleased in seeing that the host knew about their size difference into choosing a small bed from the big beds that people usually get when staying somewhere special. The electric pokemon carefully set his ketchup bottle on the bed making sure that it stood straight while Jigglypuff decided to test out her bed to see if it is comfy, to which it is as she starts to fall asleep on there.

A soft knock came up on the door as Pikachu took a quick glance at a note that had suddenly appeared underneath the door, the knocking also managed to wake up Jigglypuff from her little nap. The mouse pokemon went over to the door and took a look at the note, reading thoroughly while Jigglypuff did the same.

Like how Donkey Kong, and Yoshi decided on their moves, the pokemon already knew what their special attacks will be. Pikachu will use Thuder Jolt, Quick Attack, and his newest attack he perfected for himself; Thunder. Jigglypuff will use her Pound attack along with her Singing attack and Rest, though it is clear that the girl pokemon is nervous about if her rest will not help her in battle, but what was she to do?

After going through what the note said, Jigglypuff went on to practice her singing while Pikachu dreamily licked his ketchup bottle while on the bed.

XXXXXXX

Ness appeared in the area in a puff of smoke. His body somehow got covered with soot from the smoke as he brushed them off of his arms, legs and shook off the rest. He took off his red cap and flapped it to get rid of the smoke that made its way inside. "Okay. Now I should probably head inside to see where I should stay." He told himself as he rushed over to the mansion and knocked on the door a few times.

The boy stood there for about a minute or so as he waited patiently for someone to open it and greet him, but Ness found it odd that he didn't hear anybody on the other side of the door. "Have I got the wrong place?" Ness wondered out loud. The door creaked open, which made Ness stand in a battle position in case somebody might harm him. To his relief and confusion, nobody was on the other side.

Ness made sure to look in the living room, the kitchen, and anywhere else he could find the host of the tournament. The boy scratched his head in a thinking position. "Maybe the host is out to gather a few things for the tournament. The battle field does look like it needs some refreshment." That is clearly true since that the battle field looks desolate and messy.

The boy decided not to worry over anything else as he sets off to claim his room upstairs and locked the door behind him so that he can get himself comfortable in his new room. He can identify a few things in his rooms that reminded him of his hometown. Ness readjusted his cap as he took a look at the note that is on the bed.

"Hmm... Choose whatever attacks or defenses you want to use in battle? No problem, I think I have a few things in mind." Ness mused as he writes down what his attacks will be. He decides to use his PK Fire attack as his main weapon along with his yo-yo, and he will take on his PK Thunder for his upper attack.

"I will have to be careful with this attack if I have to get back on stage." Ness warned to himself as he remembers some time ago when he last used the attack and it seemed to be at a disagreement with him. His PSI Magnet will be of use to him as well, at least he thinks so from what he believes. After writing down what he will be doing in the battle, the young boy sits on his bed and pulls out his yo-yo so that he can play around with something while he waits.

XXXXXXX

Captain Falcon parked his Blue Falcon right by the mansion as he got out of his vehicle. He pressed the button and watched as his main transportation disappeared to who knows where. The hero turns around to take in the view of the exotic building that he will be staying in.

"This mansion is pretty nice," Captain Falcon said. "But I think my many mansions are even better!" He casually walks up to the door and noticed that the door is halfway open. "Who left the door open? Somebody might be letting the bugs come in here." He walks to the other side of the door and closes it gently till he hears a soft click on the door. "That's better. Now, I shall see myself to my room."

He finally found one of the staircases and walks upstairs to find that there is only a few rooms left to be taken, all the other rooms are closed off. Captain Falcon smiled kindly, "Looks like I have a lot of competition for the tournament. I can't wait to show them my moves." He took one of the four remaining rooms that are left for the remaining opponents that have yet to come to claim as their room.

Closing the door behind him, Captain Falcon takes a look around the room he is staying in for a couple of nights. Being very much a fan of racing, Captain Falcon couldn't help hiding his smile as he spotted the wallpaper that is showing countless racing vehicles on the racing track. Heck, even the bed is shaped like his Blue Falcon!

"Yes!" Captain Falcon cheered quietly to himself as he crouched down on one knee and shook his clenched fist tightly to silently thank the host for giving him the greatest honor of having the room to himself.

The pilot hero stopped what he is doing as he took notice of a note that is on the two pillows. Captain Falcon stood up straight as he studied the note on the bed without taking it off of the pillows. For some reason he seems to have very good eagle eyes, or falcon eyes, whichever it is didn't really matter to him as he gazed at the note carefully.

"So, the host wants me to choose a couple of attacks or defenses of my choice, hmm..." He taps his helmet to get him to think of what he can use for his attacks. "That shouldn't be a problem. I think I can use my falcon based attacks for the tournament. The new opponents of mine will not be able to withstand the might of the Falcon Punch, Kick, and Dive." And with that, the pilot decided to stretch out his muscles and practice on his combo attacks. He is not even worried about what the other eleven heroes could possibly have to outshine him.

XXXXXXX

Samus found the location of the mansion pretty easily as she gets herself ready to make her landing right by the mansion. She pressed a few buttons on her jet to make sure that it lands safely on the grassy field. Once when it made a perfect landing, the top of the jet opens up and Samus presses another button so that the jet can make a platform for her and push her up through the opening.

She stood still as the platform stopped where it is on the top of the jet. Tapping lightly on the glass that is attached to her helmet, Samus took a look around the place before she put the glass back over the top half of her face. She didn't care about checking out the place very much, she is in this tournament for a specific reason and one reason only, to beat the snot out of her opponents.

Samus usually likes to beat the men up just so that they learn not to mess with her. She wonders if there will be any boys to battle with in this tournament. She presses one button so that it commands her jet to go somewhere secluded so that she doesn't have to worry about anyone stealing her vehicle.

She begins to walk over to the door as she study's the area for any sign of enemies that might be waiting to strike her down, but seeing that there is nothing in sight, she relaxes a bit but doesn't let her guard down. She opens the door and lets herself in as she closes the door behind her.

Being a girl who is all about business, Samus walks up the stairs and chooses to not pay attention to anything other than getting herself to her room. Once she found one room to her liking as she claims the third to last room, Samus took off her helmet to get herself some fresh air. She moves her ponytail a bit to readjust her long blond hair.

The room that Samus is staying in seems to give her a reminder of all of the places she once explored in space. Some of the places on the wallpaper are a mixture of deserts, ice mountains, underwater caves, and volcanic regions. The queen sized bed and the lamp overhead does not have any of the landscape treatment the wallpaper had. Samus spoke. "Hmph! I half-expected as much that the host would keep the bed and lamp exactly the same way I have them back in my jet. I will probably have to get use to this royal treatment anyway." The young woman still has yet to get more used to some of the things that other humans are familiar with since that she is raised in space to use other things than the ones humans use.

Something caught Samus' attention as she turns her gaze to the door. A note is taped on the door. The bounty hunter got herself up from the luxurious bed and took a look at what the note wanted from her. "Should I choose to do attacks or defenses for the tournament?" She asked herself after reading the note. "I am powerful when I am on offense, so I shall use my best weapons at hand."

She put her helmet back on her head as she presses a few buttons to ask her programming system what type of attacks are better suited to aid her in the fight. After going through the list of attacks that the computer found for her, Samus went with the Bombs that are used when she wraps herself into a ball, her blaster that is attached to her armor, and her newest attack that she is meaning to use is the Screw Attack.

Feeling confident that she will kick all of the other opponents out of the tournament, Samus smiled as she plans on researching through her computer on what she can find out about her newest competition. To her disappointment, something is blocking her from doing so.

Samus sighed in annoyance, but she understood what it meant to say to her. '_It is better to surprise the opponents when they don't know what you have in stored, and to keep you on your toes with what they have in return.'_

XXXXX

Fox took a glance outside of his arwing to see where exactly he is going. He smiled when he finally spotted the mansion right underneath him. It didn't take long for him to locate the place where he is to go and battle against many other heroes, it is all thanks to that tracking device Slippy made for him in his arwing.

The pilot of the Starfox team pressed one button on his arwing to make it go to co-pilot as it went to a special location where nobody will attempt to steal it. After looking at the coordinates where his arwing will be hiding at, Fox pulled one of the levers and made the arwing fly upside down. The top of the arwing swings open and Fox falls out of his flying aircraft.

He lands on his feet into the dirt as he slowly begins to stand up straight from his landing. Fox watches as his arwing disappears to who knows where before he turns around and looks at the mansion.

"This place looks interesting." Fox noted with amusement in his tone of voice. He walks over to where the door is as he raises his hand up to knock a few times on the door. He waited for a minute until he decided to try to open the door for himself. "Hmm. This is weird. Shouldn't the host be here to greet people?"

The leader tries to come up with some sort of theory in his head as to why the host is not present at this time. However, he didn't want to worry about it at the moment, so he closed the door behind him and walks up one of the two staircases as he looks at the scenery. He has to admit that this place is a lot more fancier than any other place he has ever been to, but it could never hold a candle to the beauty he sees on his home planet Corneria.

Fox finally found the end of the staircase as he walks through the big hallway where the ten rooms are. He noticed that only eight of the rooms are taken, so that meant that his competition is already settling down from their long trip. Fox didn't care about which room he can take, just as long as he has a decent place to sleep at and do some of his work in a peaceful, quiet place. He did the classic "Eeny, Meeny, Minny, Moe" system and went with the one open room that is on his right, leaving the last one to a future opponent that has yet to arrive.

Fox went inside of his room and closed the door firmly behind him as he takes in the designs of the room. He almost lost his jaw after when he discovered what his guest room has. Stars, planets, comets, you name it, everything that reminded the leader of the Starfox team of his missions from saving his planet to exploring different areas. Whoever did his room clearly knew what he would like.

Still awestruck over how awesome his room is, Fox muttered to himself. "When I find that host of this tournament, I am going to give him or her a big tip." He snapped out of his trance as he spotted a note that is hanging right on the one side of the wallpaper that shows a full moon and a picture of the planet Katina. He takes it off of the wallpaper and begins reading through its instructions carefully.

"Should I actually do offense or defense in battle?" Fox asked himself as he tries to think through it logically. He shook his head as he figured out the answer within a few seconds. "No, I don't think it would do me any good if I get to do either one of them. I should do at least one defense and two attacks. I can always use my blaster as my main weapon of choice. Perhaps for my defense I can use my new reflector that Slippy made for me." Now all that is left for him to think about is what his upper attack will be.

There isn't very much new techniques that he can use for his upper attack, but the only attack he can think of is his newest skill called the Fire Fox. But the problem for Fox is that he still has yet to fully control that new skill. At some points while he is practicing in the training arena, Fox usually tries to use different skills in case he had to use them, however the Fire Fox attack sometimes gets a little bit out of control.

Fox couldn't blame his hesitation into considering that attack as his recovery attack in case he is thrown off of the stage, it can be very powerful and it can also be very dangerous when it is out of control. He usually tries his best to keep that attack tight on a leash so that he doesn't cause too much of a mess, whether in the Great Fox or on the battle field.

"Might as well risk it." Fox muttered to himself as he writes down what he will use in the tournament. He later on decides to do some push-ups and sit-ups so that he can at least get some exercise in before the tournament starts.

XXXXXX

Kirby ended up being the last remaining contestant to arrive at the mansion as he jumped off of his main source of transportation, the star platform, and landed on his two feet.

The Dreamland hero then walks up to the door and knocks a few times before he opens the door and walks right in. It didn't take long for the little puffball to find one of the staircases as he slowly walks up to the second floor, taking in the view of the scenery inside of the mansion. He will definitely have some fun in this upcoming battle, at least that is what he thinks.

After claiming the last room in the hallway for himself, Kirby wonders if by chance that he can go over to one of the other rooms and try to visit with a few of his competitors before the battles start. However, he knows that it will be almost time for the tournament to start, so Kirby didn't want to disturb the others. Kirby's guest room has a few things that remind him of his meadow in Dreamland, along with some trees and the flowers.

The hero of Dreamland yawned as he decided to lie down on his bed, which is the most comfiest bed he has ever slept on as he snuggled into the soft pink bed sheets. He stopped his snuggling as soon as he heard something being ruffled in the sheets. Kirby became alert as he moved the sheets a bit until he found a piece of paper with instructions on it.

Kirby is able to understand what the note is asking of him to do as he thinks through what he could use as his attacks or defenses. Kirby found a pencil right by the nightstand which is close to his bed and took it out of the pencil holder. He begins writing down what he will use in battle. His basic attack called Inhale will be able to help him copy his opponents attacks, his Final Cutter move will help him into getting back on stage in case he has to get back into the game, and finally he will use a move called Stone which will be both an attack and a defensive move whenever he needs it.

As soon as he is done writing down his attacks on the paper, it vanished into thin air. Kirby cocked his head in confusion as he wondered what happened to it. He jumped in shock as he heard someones voice coming through the speakers somewhere in the mansion, though he isn't quite sure where the heck the sound is coming from.

"Welcome smashers of all kinds." The voice which is identified to be a male spoke to all of the smashers in their rooms. "I am happy to see that you all could make it to the biggest and most grandest fighting tournament that nobody has ever seen before until now."

* * *

_Author's Note: How did I do with explaining some of the smashers attacks and defenses? I hope I did well with it to be honest. I might also point out that there are some facts in that chapter that I believe some of you haven't known until now like how come most of the heroes go for the attacks and who is smart enough to get at least one type of defense. While I was reading through the Smash Wiki, I noticed that Fox and Kirby are the only ones so far to have both attacks and defenses in their moves, for Link I am not sure if he is cheating by having his shield while he goes for offense or not. The rest of the heroes went for offense as we can plainly see. Now the next chapter will be the start of the Smash Battles. Feel free to review as I work on getting the next chapter set up._


	4. The Mario Bros vs Pikachu & Jiggelypuff

The Good Old Memories

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

* * *

Chapter 4- The Mario Bros. vs Pikachu &amp; Jiggelypuff

_Back in the present_

Ganon, Wario, Wolf, and Bowser scream while they are running away from the ghosts that are chasing them through the one room they got themselves into. Somehow Luigi's door is not the room that is to show them the secret place where the heroes are meeting. Bowser and Wario could give the green plumber some credit for bringing some of his ghosts he caught from the time he defeated King Boo in that other mansion, but they didn't have time to think about that as they continue to run.

Ganon and Wario were having a hard time into catching up with Bowser and Wolf, but once when they found a new path to get away from the ghosts the two men finally caught up with their rivals. The ghosts continued to patrol their area while they are searching for the intruders who by now have finally escaped from their reach.

Bowser, Wolf, Wario, and Ganon saw that the path they went through brought them back to where they first started with the twelve doors. Wario panted in exhaustion as he lied down on the ground. "I never had this much exercise since that time when I went along with Mario in the Olympic games."

"How is it possible that room was full of ghosts? I don't think I want to go in there again." Wolf said, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"We don't need to." Bowser exclaims. "We can just go through another door and see if it will lead us to the secret hideout." He breathes slowly for a little bit as he regains his control over his breathing.

"So which door is next?" Ganondorf asks as he looks at each of the doors. "Lets try out Mario's door, and in case that leads us into another trap, then I am choosing Link's door next after that." The other villains agree as the King of Evil opens the door with Mario's red mushroom on and stuck his head inside of the cracked opening to make sure that there is absolutely nothing in the room. "It looks like there's only one thing in this room we don't have to worry about."

"What would that be?" Wolf guessed with a shrug. "A maze?"

Ganon shakes his head. "Nope. Just a dozen paintings on the wall, and there are some on the floor as well."

Bowser chuckled to himself as he takes a look for himself. "And here I thought that Mario is smart enough to make a trap much like how Greenstache- I mean Luigi did." He lets himself in while pushing Ganon to the side, earning a glare from the evil king as he did this.

"It doesn't look like there is any path we can find in here," Wario noted with caution. "This is just like a regular room." One of the paintings shows a sunken ship surrounded by a mixture of dark blue colors, another shows a good depiction of the Bob-ombs marching, the next painting shows two snowmen surrounded by falling snow.

Bowser stopped a few times as he searches the room to look at the pictures. For a second, he thought that one of the paintings moved like the water when either Wolf or Ganon touched the edges. He froze over the painting that shows one huge goomba standing right beside a tiny goomba and raises his claw hands to tell the guys to stop right where they are. "I can't believe that I almost completely forgotten what happens when you are close to a painting-" He didn't finish as the painting's ripples finally got the Koopa King in its grasp by pulling him into the picture.

"What were you saying Koopa?" Ganon asked grudgingly before he dropped what he wanted to ask Bowser. "Did that oversized turtle decide to leave us behind like this? No matter, I think there is nothing interesting in here anyway." Without meaning to, he leaned a little bit too closely on one of the paintings behind him, not noticing the ripples that came up. He didn't know where Wolf or Wario went off to in the room full of paintings but the king of evil saw that he was alone.

Ganon's hand slipped as it went right through the painting that is pulling him into its little world.

_XXXXXXX_

_Back when the first tournament started_

"I will be giving you some rules that apply to the tournament." The voice blared in the speakers. "There will be a button I want you to press when you feel that you are ready to go into the first battle of the century between many different heroes of different areas. The button will be right underneath your table lamps," While the voice kept talking, all twelve of the heroes looked underneath their table lamps and noticed that there is indeed a hidden red button. "Though most of you have not known this but out of the twelve heroes present here there are two pairs of partners from two different places that are going to act like a team in one of the battles."

Mario and Luigi heard this as they look at each other in surprise and excitement. Pikachu and Jigglypuff cheered as they heard the news in great joy. The other fighters just cocked their heads as they pondered on who were able to have partners in the team battle. Fox was the only one in his room to think that he should have taken Falco with him to the mansion as he slapped himself in the face.

"So while the rest of you can relax and watch from the T.V.s I am bringing into your rooms, I want the team battle players to come outside when they are ready and we can get started on the tournament." The voice added. While saying this, one part of the wall in each room disappears in place of a big flat screen T.V. that is taking place in the bedrooms. Samus was impressed with the little idea and thought about giving herself a note to do that in her jet when she returns to her usual work routine.

In their guestroom, Mario and Luigi got a few things situated for themselves as they prepare for their first tournament battle. Mario stretches his legs a bit while Luigi fiddled with his gloved hands in a nervous gesture. "Are you ready for this, Luigi?" The red plumber asks his brother.

"I am not sure whether I should be nervous about the team battle or not." Luigi says.

Mario pats Luigi's left shoulder in order to comfort him. "I will be battling alongside you, Luigi, so you have nothing to fear when I am around. Just do what I do and you will be able to fight like a pro." Luigi grabs onto his brothers hand and gently squeezes it.

Without a moment to lose, they summon a green pipe in their room and jump inside it to where the battlefield is going to be. The pokemon in the other guestroom decided to use a different tactic in doing a grand entrance in the battlefield, so they managed to climb up onto the top of the roof and stay there until they will be called.

The rest of the smashers had to either stay on the bed with the t.v. in front of them or do something to pass the time while they wait for the first battle to come up. After a minute of silence, the t.v.'s came on all by themselves, showing the empty battlefield as it changes to accommodate the needs of the opponents. The battlefield changes back and forth between a castle in the sky with a moving platform at the base of the structure and a circular device the smashers have learned in the notes they found is the bumper, and a city with tall buildings and narrow crevices.

The battlefield decides to go with the castle in the sky stage, and right on cue, a green pipe comes up from the far right of the stage. "What the-?" Captain Falcon sputters out his sentence but trailed off because he couldn't find any words to finish it. Ness almost drops his mouth open but he covers it up as he giggles. Link narrows his eyes as he tries to figure out what that green pipe is for. It seemed very familiar to him when he was spying in some of the windows in Zelda's garden when he was a kid, he just couldn't put his finger on where he saw the pipe before. Fox and Samus on the other hand cocks their eyebrows when the green pipe came into the picture.

The camera zooms in on the green pipe as the heroes hear a catchy tune from somebody inside of the pipe. Mario's head pops out of the pipe as he looks outside to see if he has the right stage and struggles to get out of the pipe. Though he tries and tries to get out, he can't seem to escape the tight pipe. Mario stops struggling and looks down as if he is trying to see through the pipe, calling. "Luigi! Can you help me out here? I'm stuck!"

"Face it Mario, this is what happens when you eat too much spaghetti for lunch." Luigi's voice calls from inside of the pipe.

"This is not helping me at all, Luigi. Can you just give me a push or a shove?" Mario asks. Eventually, Luigi manages to get Mario all the way out of the pipe, however, Mario took a tumble as he somersaulted off of the pipe and slammed his body on the dusty ground. Luigi got out of the pipe without any troubles.

"Now, may I introduce to you our first competitors of the battle," The voice called out again in the arena. "These two come from a kingdom that is known as the Mushroom Kingdom. I present to you The Mario Brothers, Mario and Luigi!" At the sound of their names being called, Mario and Luigi started waving around in the arena. Mario can be heard calling, "Hello.", while Luigi says "Let's a go!"

Back inside of the mansion, the majority of the heroes were awestruck by the thought that they could have a chance to meet with Mario and Luigi. The heroes who are excited about this realization is Ness, Kirby and Fox. Link was the only hero to scold himself for not recognizing the well known plumber when he had the chance as he slaps his right hand across his face. Captain Falcon and Samus were the only heroes to not get excited over the fact that Mario and Luigi are in the tournament, mainly because they either don't know the plumbers very much or they just didn't have the time to acknowledge that fact.

"And on the other side of the battlefield, we have two pokemon that have come from as far as Saffron City. I bet that this will be a shocking challenge for our plumbers, so be on your toes. Let's give a round of applause for Pikachu and Jiggleypuff." The announcer said as Mario and Luigi look up just in time to see two small creatures flying down from the rooftop and landed safely on the ground in front of them.

The Mario Brothers personally knew a few rumors of the creatures that are called by the name of pokemon, but they never bothered to figure out what they really do. Mario and Luigi stare suspiciously at the yellow mouse pokemon with its lightning bolt shaped tail and pointed ears, the red dots on its cheeks seem to possess a little spark as the pokemon stared back at them as if daring the brothers to challenge it to a fight. The other pokemon is about as round as a ball with a big dab of hair in the middle of its head. Its big blue eyes look really pretty up close. Luigi thought that this pokemon is really adorable in its cuteness.

"Um, Mario?" Luigi turns his gaze to his brother. "Do you honestly think we can beat those things?"

Mario scoffed, giving his brother a smug smile. "Don't you worry about it, Luigi. They will most likely be as easy as the Koopas and Goombas." What he didn't tell his brother is that he hoped that this first battle will be easy as it sounds. Just by looking at Jiggleypuff and Pikachu who are getting themselves ready to go, he wondered if he and Luigi will have an easy win.

The announcer counts down. "**3... 2... 1... GO!"**

As soon as the announcer said go, the Mario Brothers and the pokemon immediately started to charge at each other. Jiggleypuff was about to headbutt the green plumber, but she missed as her opponent dodged the attack by jumping over her. Luigi didn't want to go into battle mode for a little while until he could figure out what to do with the normal type pokemon, so he decided that he needs to tread cautiously while staying on defense. He lets out a couple of green fireballs toward his opponent who was trying to headbutt him again. Jiggelypuff made a little sound as she tries to withstand the pain that the fireballs were giving her.

While Luigi was busy with Jiggelypuff, Mario was really getting into the fight he has with Pikachu. Since that he has done a lot of battling with Bowser back in the Mushroom Kingdom, it didn't take long for Mario to make the first moves in the battlefield as he goes in with his punches and kicks to cause some damage to the mouse pokemon. But how little did Mario know that Pikachu knows how to pack a powerful punch in his own way. When Mario decided to charge up his fireball at his opponent, he could see for a split second that Pikachu was glowing in a faint blue color, and before he could anticipate what was coming up next the pokemon vanished from his sight and reappeared behind the plumber.

Mario did jump in shock as he quickly turns around to send a fireball at the pokemon, but he was a second too late as Pikachu gave out a loud, "Pika!" as a lightning bolt from the sky came down toward the pair. Mario felt a sharp stinging pain in his body as he finally got the guts to jump out of the spot where Pikachu was as the lightning bolt disappeared from the battlefield. Pikachu narrowed his eyes at the plumber as the red circles on his cheeks gave off a couple of sparks.

"You are seriously a tough little guy, aren't ya?" Mario mused as he rubs his hands on his overalls to dust off the dirt. "I have been through way worse than that little stunt." He rushed right back into the battlefield as he continued to try to gain the upper hand in his side of the battle.

It appeared that the Mario brothers and the pokemon were evenly matched in battle; neither one succeeding in defeating the other. Even when the minutes are ticking off from the clock, both teams are suffering with minor injuries; Luigi and Jiggelypuff are the most exhausted of the bunch, both of them had gotten bruises on their arms and legs.

Just when Jiggelypuff tried to use her special attack on Luigi by falling asleep right by him, the green plumber successfully dodged the attack and remained rooted on the spot by trying to figure out what to do about the puff pokemon. As Mario was trying to keep his opponent busy with his fireballs, he called over to his brother. "Luigi! This is your chance to get that Jiggelypuff out of the arena. Do whatever you can to send it off of the stage."

Luigi looked at his brother for a quick second and turned his gaze back at the sleeping Jiggelypuff. He knows that he has to get that pink round creature out of the arena, but he doubted that he could get the job done. After all, Jiggelypuff might wake up at any given moment if he took too long to do something about it once and for all.

Luigi gathered up his courage as he walked right up to the sleeping pokemon. Before the round puffball had a chance to fully wake up and notice what is going on, she was greeted by a powerful punch from the green plumber. It sent her blasting off into the sky!

The announcers voice echoed through the area. "Jiggelypuff is out of the game!"

Mario gave a quick thumbs up as he congratulated his brother on his sneak attack. Inside of the mansion, Link, Ness, Donkey Kong, Yoshi and Fox were cheering Mario and Luigi on while Samus, Kirby and Captain Falcon just stared at the T.V. in either amazement or suspicion on how powerful the plumbers or the pokemon really are.

Back at the battle stage, Luigi was still amazed by how he managed to get the pink pokemon out of the game. Mario came by him and gave him a couple of pats on the back, telling him that he did good. However, since that Mario was not paying attention to what Pikachu was doing, the electric type pokemon spotted a huge box that appeared in the area.

Pikachu went over to the box and gave it a good shock from his cheeks to smash it open. The box was hiding a few items to his advantage in the battle. One pokeball, a wand, and a hammer. Pikachu decided to go for the pokeball and carries it in his mouth.

Mario and Luigi turned around to see what was going on as soon as they heard something get smashed right behind them, seeing Pikachu carrying a little red and white ball in its mouth.

Pikachu slammed the poke ball down to the ground and watched as Hitmonlee came out from the ball and swings a powerful kick right in Luigi's direction. Luigi didn't know what to do in the situation and he got blown out of the battle field.

"Luigi!" Mario yelled for his brother who is now out of the game. He turned to see that Pikachu was giving him a evil smirk while he was scratching his ear. "That is it. You are going down."

Quick on his feet, Mario ran straight for Pikachu, intending on giving vengeance for his brother. Pikachu raised up his shield and blocked Mario's kicks and punches. He scooted back to where the wand is and picked it up with his mouth, ready to finish off his competitor and win the round. Mario spotted the hammer that is right behind his opponent and ran up to try to reach for the one item that will help him win against Pikachu. The electric pokemon tried to slap him away from getting to close to the hammer by using the wand, but Mario dodged the attacks by jumping over them.

Seeing that the wand was doing no good for him, Pikachu threw the wand at Mario to try to use it as a finishing blow for the plumber. Mario dodged it as he ducked underneath it, sliding on his knees. Pikachu thought that this plumber was a lot more stubborn in beating him than those pokemon trainers that tried to catch him.

As a last resort, Pikachu tried to run straight for the hammer, but he got grabbed by Mario as he let out a little squeak of surprise and tried uselessly to scratch at him to let him go. Mario began to swing him around and around in a circle until he lets his powerful swing throw the pokemon aside and grabbed onto the hammer.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he lifted up the hammer and begins to swing it around in a frenzy. Mario didn't care if Pikachu tries to deflect his attack, he just wanted to teach that tricky little fellow a lesson for making Luigi lose in the battle. He managed to cause a lot of damage in breaking through Pikachu's shield and knocked him out of the arena in a matter of ten seconds.

"The winner is Mario!" The announcer shouted. Mario inhaled a breath and lets go of the hammer, knowing that the battle is won. He could see that the battle area was beginning to vanish and reveal the grassy fields and dirt platforms. On one side of the empty battle field Mario could see that Jiggelypuff was rubbing Pikachu's shoulders to try to ease himself up from the ground, on the other side he spotted his brother walking up to him.

"Are you okay, Luigi?" He asked.

Luigi nodded slowly, apologizing. "I'm sorry that I lost my part of the challenge bro."

"Hey, it's okay." Mario took off his brother's hat and ruffled his hair a bit making his brother smile. "The next time we get chosen to go in there, I will take the blow for you and you can have your chance to shine."

"You really mean that bro?" Luigi questioned while cocking his head.

Mario gave him a firm nod. "I do." They walk off of the battle field and decided to sit on the grass so that they can watch they next battle together.

* * *

_Author's Note: I know that I am really late in posting this chapter, but I wanted to be sure that I give as much detail as possible. Sorry that I couldn't make the battle between Mario and Luigi's fight with Jiggleypuff and Pikachu that entertaining and I plan on working on the next battle round the best as I can make of it. I mostly wanted to get Mario and Luigi and Jiggleypuff and Pikachu done because they can act like a team. Reviews are welcome here and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did._


	5. Ness vs Yoshi

The Good Old Memories

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

* * *

Chapter 5- Yoshi vs. Ness

As if getting trapped inside of the paintings were bad enough, Ganon, Bowser, Wolf and Wario were starting to be a bit more cautious about the traps inside of the doors. As of now, they knew that the doors belonging to Mario and Luigi were not the ones they were hoping to hold the secret hideout where the veteran fighters are hiding at.

"First we got chased out by the Boo's, then we got trapped inside of the paintings for hours, I don't even want to know what sort of trap the others have in mind for us!" Wario complained.

"We weren't even trapped in the paintings for that long, Wario." Bowser said. "It may have felt like hours to you but I know better than that. Heck, I even sealed the Power Stars in Peach's paintings before Mario came along and stole them back from me." The Koopa reminisced about the time when he trapped the toads inside of the castle walls and put Peach in her picture outside of the castle before Mario came by to ruin all of his fun.

"So what door are we going to go through next?" Wolf asked, grumbling in disgust.

"This one." Ganon pointed out the door with a egg shape on it. Obviously, this door belonged to Yoshi. "For as long as I've seen the green dinosaur in action, I don't think he would have any tricks up his sleeve to keep us out." He grinned at the thought of the secret hideout being hidden in the door. Hopefully the dinosaur didn't have any traps in store for the villains.

Bowser had a look of concern on his face at the mention of Yoshi. "I wouldn't get too cocky with Mario's steed Ganon." He started to protest, but Ganon hushed him as he opened the door and went inside. Wario and Wolf went in after the king of evil and Bowser just peeked inside to see what the door was hiding.

"This room has nothing to do with the secret hideout!" Wario exclaimed as he came back out. "Yoshi's door is a dead end and there is nothing but eggs in there, so we can't go any further than the walls permit us." Wolf and Ganon came out as well, a little bit disappointed that the room didn't have what they wanted to find.

"At least we didn't find a trap in that room." Wolf sighed in relief. The other villains couldn't help but agree.

Wario became rather impatient and he decided to go to one of the other doors and picked Ness's door with the strange symbol on it. Only for him to be blasted in the face by the fireballs that shot straight at his face when he opened it. Ganon, Wolf and Bowser shook like leaves when they noticed Wario getting smothered by the ongoing flames. When the fire died down for a while, Wario closed the door with a slam and turned to face the others. His body was covered from head to toe in the sizzling smoke that settled on his clothing.

Bowser rolled his eyes at the little man and sighed. "That's what happens if you rush too soon Wario. It is best that you leave the doors to me and Ganon."

XXXXX

When the battle between the Mario Brothers and the pokemon were going on, the other members of the smash tournament watched the battle with full interest, some cheered for one of the opponents, others made mental notes on what to do against their competitors in case they ever got the chance to battle with them.

Ness, Donkey Kong, Kirby, and Yoshi were cheering for Mario and Luigi when they were watching the t.v., Samus, Link, and Captain Falcon were beginning to form plans inside of their heads for who would come up into the battlefield next after when the first one was finished. Fox couldn't help but send a video of the battle to Falco, Slippy, and Peppy by having his watch document the whole battle scene, he wanted to make sure that his friends could see it too (And to make Falco a little jealous.)

By the end of the first battle, the new members were pleased to see that Mario managed to win. For Ness, he really wanted to just go outside and meet his new favorite competitor, after all it is a once-in-a-lifetime chance to meet up with his favorite all time hero. "_Once when I get back home, I will tell everyone who I got to meet in the tournament."_ Ness thought to himself and smiled. His friends would be really jealous that he would get to meet the famous heroes Mario and Luigi. He will also make some time into meeting with Pikachu and Jiggelypuff, just to make sure that they are not left out of the fun.

He couldn't wait. He was anticipating over the fact that he needs to get in on the action. So without further ado, the young boy pressed the button to let the battle stage know that he is ready for some fun. Impressively enough, the mysterious announcer knew for a split second that someone was bound to be ready for the next battle. He called out, "Get ready smashers, we got ourselves a new recruit who is already setting off for the battle arena. Now all what we need to do before we go on is to see who the newcomer will be battling, as of right now, nobody seems to have the decency to press the button to tell me that they are ready." While the announcer was talking to the other members, Ness made a dash outside of his room and was eagerly going down the stairs and running out the door, only to stop suddenly at the end of the battlefield that is already changing its image to whatever battlefield it will be. He waited right by the edge and made sure that Mario and Luigi couldn't see him. Grinning from ear to ear, Ness didn't know whether to be nervous over the fact that the famous Mario Bros will be watching him or that if they even know that someone like him exists in their universe. But some doubt entered his head, wondering if either Mario or Luigi would be pleased in his fighting skills or not, he hoped with all of his might that they will for surely like him enough to be a friend to them. Ness shouldn't be too worried over if he wins or losses in the battle, he had to calm himself down enough to keep quiet.

The sound of a siren is heard from outside of the mansion, and the battlefield is set temporarily to a little island surrounded by clouds and eggs with different colored spots on them ranging from blue, pink, green, and yellow. There is a smiling heart in the background of the stage with two small wood platforms that are hanging in the air, one lower than the other to make it possible to jump to the top, and the third platform can be seen on top of the heart. Ness did admit to himself that the stage looked like it was made from either cardboard or paper like it was a storybook he just jumped into. When he looked down to the main ground platform, he noticed that the stage is taking in the feeling of a popup book, and in the center it is slanting a little bit almost like how a book should be like.

Outside of the arena, Mario and Luigi stood to attention as they noticed that the stage is turning into what looks like an island that they are familiar with from their adventures. "I wonder who is going to battle here." Mario thought to himself out loud as he took off his hat and rubbed his head for a little bit.

"In the first battle," The announcer continued. "We get to see a tag team battle. So for this next battle, I would like to make things more interesting so that our newcomers can get the hang of what is to come. Allow me to introduce our two new fighters. On the left corner, we have... Ness!" At the sound of his name being called, Ness used a little magic trick to appear on the battle stage in a puff of smoke, though it didn't turn out good like he expected he shook off the dirt and cleaned himself up so that he can wave to the Mario Bros. "And on the right corner, we have Yoshi!"

Ness stopped waving when he heard the name of the contestant he was to battle. Along with his love for the Mario Bros, he really had a very deep respect for the green dinosaur who helped out Luigi and Mario on their journeys to rescue the famous Princess Peach. He honestly didn't expect to go up in battle against his favorite dinosaur hero. Now that made him a bit apprehensive. When Yoshi was coming up to the battle stage, he rolled at a very fast pace by using his egg shield to get to where he needs to go. The egg cracked as Yoshi stretched out his arms and legs. "This will be no ordinary battle," The announcer said. "Ness will go up against a team of Yoshi's instead of just one. For now we will have a total of ten Yoshi's on the battlefield." And right on cue, a couple of more colorful eggs began to hatch, revealing different colored Yoshi's joining the current one right by his side.

"This doesn't seem fair." Luigi spoke softly to Mario, a little bit worried for the boy. "How is the boy going to handle fighting off a team of Yoshi's?" Mario shrugged, not having a clue of what is going to come.

The countdown started from three to zero and the announcer yelled out "Go!", the team of Yoshi's charged at the little boy to try to cause damage but the boy dodged it by jumping over them. Using his telekinesis ability to lift himself up into the air, Ness climbed up to the very top platform so that he can have more room to battle against the Yoshi's. Thinking to himself, Ness wasn't really quite sure if he wanted to win this battle or if he should let the dinosaur win. Sure Yoshi may not have as much fame as Mario and Luigi or even Donkey Kong for that matter, but Ness still has some deep respect for the green dino for what he had to go through. Ness shook his head at the thought, he wanted to make Mario, Luigi and Yoshi very proud of what he is about to do and he just hopes that Yoshi will have the decency to forgive him.

The first three Yoshi's; yellow, pink and blue, jumped onto the top platform as they prepared themselves to slam dunk the boy by flying into the air and land hard on their bottoms. Ness used his shield to soften the impact, saving himself from being blown out of the arena. "Pi-kay fire!" He said, shooting out a small flame from his hand to the nearest Yoshi in front of him. The pink one was easily blown away from the force of magic that the boy used against it.

"Pi-kay Thunder!" Ness concentrated as hard as he could to summon up his net attack. A trail of thunder wrapped up in a little ball was traveling from the boy to the blue and yellow Yoshi's, they suffered from the blow and they got blown away from the arena as well. 3 down, 7 to go.

One Yoshi, a green copy of the regular one, charged at the boy, ready to headbutt him, but Ness quickly dodged it and grabbed the dinosaur from behind, throwing him out of the arena. Ness didn't notice an egg being thrown in his direction until the moment it exploded on his chest. It was enough to send him flying over the edge of the battlefield. To save himself from losing the game, the boy concentrated on his magic to summon his hovering ability, sending a electric ball of energy flying underneath him as it gave him the push he needs to hang onto the edge of the platform. He was just about ready to get himself back up but stopped short when he looked up to see one of the Yoshi's looking down at him.

Before Ness could do anything to stop them, the two Yoshi's slam dunked him by using their ground pound attack, sending Ness far off of the field. The boy recovered, only to get knocked out of the arena, signifying that he lost the game. He just laid there on the ground and watched as Mario and Luigi came over to help him up.

"Are you alright, Ness?" Luigi asked as he picked up the boy and set him back on his feet. "Sorry that Yoshi didn't go easy on you. He hasn't been on a battlefield for quite some time."

Ness shook his head, a little bit down in the dumps. "Its okay. If Yoshi won the game, I will be happy for him."

Mario patted the little boy on the shoulder, "Hey cheer up! Maybe when we get back onto the battlefield again, I will allow you to try your hardest against me. Hey Yoshi!" He called for his steed to come over to the sidelines as the battlefield Yoshi was standing in disappeared back to its regular empty field. The leftover Yoshi clones vanished along with the battlefield, leaving the "I think you owe the boy an apology for being too rough on him, don't you?" Yoshi gave Mario a face that told him that he was guilty and looked down at the floor moving his right boot from side to side in a way that said he was sorry. Mario nodded. "That's what I thought Yoshi. Next time, don't be too hard on the boy." Yoshi nodded, understanding Mario's command.

"It wasn't Yoshi's fault that he overdid it." Ness said, . "I.. I wanted to make you guys proud, and when Yoshi came to battle me, I was... kinda off my game. You see, you guys are one of my favorite heroes I look up to and..." Mario waved it off with a smile.

"Its okay Ness, we are proud that you showed us how brave and strong you are." He said.

"If you don't mind Mario, we should get back to our seats before the next battle comes." Luigi warned as he led the boy off to the bleachers where Pikachu and Jiggleypuff were waiting. Right on cue, the announcer exclaimed in a cheerful voice.

"What an amazing battle we had today! I hope you fighters are ready for the next battle that is going to start right now. The next two fighters are from a far off jungle, and a place called Dreamland." As the announcer was saying this, Mario and Luigi knew that Donkey Kong was going to come out and play in the battle field, but they were kind of curious to see who the mysterious fighter from Dreamland was. Ness took a seat right between Luigi and Pikachu as he relaxed. The battlefield was now changing between a small island in the sky that had three platforms floating on top and a jungle surrounding a wooden deck with two platforms going counterclockwise in a circular motion, and underneath the stage a barrel can be seen floating constantly back and forth. The stage has finally chosen to stick with the jungle stage as the plumbers and the other contestants are at the edges of their seats. "Smash Fighters, I present to you our challengers for this next battle. Kirby and Donkey Kong!"

* * *

_Author's Note: I will stop the chapter right here for now so that I can work on the next battle in the upcoming chapter. Feel free to review if you like and I will see you in the next chapter. I also wanted to experiment with some of the challenges so I hope you didn't mind about seeing the old classic battle with the Yoshi team. I wanted to be sure I had some aspects of the old game being shown in here._


End file.
